Kecolongan!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Rumah anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai disatroni maling! Adaaa aja barang yang dicuri. Mulai dari kolor Donal Bebek Kise sampe teko antik harga selangit Akashi. Kira-kira, siapa yang mencurinya yaaa? OOC yang tak tertolong! Kasus tak elit sekaligus gokil persembahan author kamfret yang minta digebuk satu kampung!


**Kecolongan! By Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Yukira nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah (banget), kasus nggak elit, gila (banget), bahasa gahoel, dan sederet kenistaan lainnya.**

Akhirnya, Yukira kembali dengan fanfic crime kedua! Masih dibumbui dengan humor dan kasusnya masih nggak ada elit-elitnya, hahaha.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Kudengar rumahmu kecurian, Kise." Kasamatsu membuka pembicaraan ketika tim basket SMA Kaijou sedang _break_ latihan.

"Iya. Itu benar-ssu," jawab Kise lesu. "Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan maling yang nyatronin rumahku itu-ssu."

"Aneh gimana?" sahut Kobori.

"Rumahku, kan, ada banyak barang berharga kek laptop sama ponsel. Anehnya, tuh maling cuma ngambil kolor Donal Bebek sama boneka minionku-ssu." jelas Kise panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

"Kayaknya tuh maling suka banget sama motif kolormu." kata Moriyama. "Abisnya lucu, sih."

"Pffftt..." para _senpai_ terkikik-kikik geli sementara Kise cuma bisa mingkem di tempat.

* * *

Sepulang latihan, Kise memutuskan untuk nongkrong di Maji Burger. Sial dahhh. Udah kemalingan, disemprot Kasamatsu pas latihan pula! Bunuh Hayati di rawa-rawa, bang. Mungkin itu yang ingin diteriakin oleh Kise, tapi diurungkannya karena tak ingin imejnya sebagai model ganteng bin keren ancur seketika.

"Oi, Kise!" seorang cowok dekil bin mujur idup menepuk pundak Kise. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Aomine.

"Oh, Aominecchi." Kise membalas sapaan Aomine dengan malas.

"Kau kenapa hari ini?" tanya Aomine. "Nggak semangat banget hari ini."

"Kolor Donal Bebek sama boneka minionku dicuri-ssu." jawab Kise.

"Kalo Cuma kolor sama boneka kartun anak kecil, kenapa loe pake acara galau segala?"

"Itu barang kesayangan gua, tahu! Nyokap gua ngasih boneka minion itu pas ulang tahun gue taon kemaren!" Kise nangis di pojok Majiba.

"Nggak usah lebay juga keles!"

"Anooo..." terdengar suara seseorang.

"Woi Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau disana?!"

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi, Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko _flat._ "Sebelum Kise-kun teriak-teriak gaje di pojokan."

* * *

"Jadi kolor Donal Bebek sama boneka minionmu hilang, ya." kata Kuroko setelah Kise bercerita tentang pencurian di rumahnya.

"Iya-ssu." Jawab Kise.

"Rumahku juga kecurian," Aomine dan Kise langsung melotot kek orang baru ngeliat kuntilanak. "Tapi barang yang diambil bukan barang-barang elektronik. Dia cuma ngambil koleksi novel sama 1 lusin kolor Doraemonku."

"Njirrr! Sama aja nggak!" seru Aomine. "Tuh maling sebenarnya niat nggak, sih?"

"Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Kuroko sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Oh, sori." Aomine nyengir kuda. "Abisnya gue juga kesel sama si maling. Tempo hari, rumah gue kemalingan dan dia ngambil seluruh majalah Mai-chan gue! "

"Kalo majalah laknatmu, sih, emang pantes dicuri-ssu." Sahut Kise sambil masang tampang Yao Ming.

"Lu ngajak berantem, ya?!" Aomine langsung nyekek Kise di tempat.

"Apa ini ribut-ribut?" terdengar suara berat kayak Bapak-Bapak di dekat meja mereka.

"Midorimacchi? Kok cepet amat datengnya?" Kise cengo. "Pake karpet terbang, ya?"

"Emangnya gue jin kontet?!" Midorima langsung menjitak Kise.

" _Kidding,_ bro."

"Oh iya, bukannya aku mau tahu urusan kalian, tapi aku hanya penasaran, nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Sebenarnya kalian ini meributkan apa? Maling kolor?"

"Kok tau, sih?" sahut Aomine sambil ngegaruk kepalanya yang nggak dikeramasin selama sebulan.

"Ya iyalah! Lha wong aku juga kemalingan." Jawab Midorima. "Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin cerita, nanodayo!"

"Emangnya si maling ngambil apa di rumah Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise.

"Seluruh _lucky item_ ku digasak oleh maling!" jawab Midorima dongkol. "Bahkan, boxer keropiku ikut diambilnya juga!"

"Ternyata kita senasib..." Kuroko langsung syukuran. (?)

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya...**_

"Mido-chinnn!" Murasakibara meluk Midorima dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Mura... sakiba... ra... le... pas... kan..." Midorima bengek akibat pelukan temen titannya.

"Oi, Midorima! Murasakibara!" teriak Aomine dari kejauhan.

"Mine-chinnnn~!" Murasakibara langsung meluk Aomine bak orang kesetanan.

"Murasakibara teme! Sejak kapan kau tertular virus maut Kise?!" Aomine langsung ngelempar Murasakibara dengan jurus kamehameha-nya Son Goku yang entah darimana dia pelajarin.

"Mine-chin zahat!" Murasakibara mewek kek banci yang baru aja ditolak sama cowok idamannya.

"Apa masalahmu, Murasakibara?" tanya Midorima _to the point._ "Dateng-dateng langsung meluk orang aja."

"Maiuboku hilaaang!" Murasakibara mewek lagi. "Padahal udah kusimpen di brankas rahasia!"

Midorima dan Aomine cuma bisa _sweatdrop._ Segitu amat Murasakibara ngejaga snack-snacknya sampe disimpan pake brankas yang biasanya dipake buat nyimpen duit di bank.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Aomine.

"Maiuboku digasak maling!" jawab Murasakibara sambil monyongin bibirnya sepuluh senti. "Rasanya pengen kuhancurin si maling sampe berkeping-keping! Hueee! Dimana snackku, dimana snackkuu~!"

Duo ijo biru itu makin _sweatdrop_ pas ngeliat Murasakibara yang tereak-tereak mirip orgil yang ada di cerita si Unyil. Nih anak keknya minta diseret ke RSJ, deh. Begitu isi hati mereka yang terdalam.

* * *

"Teko gue ilang! Teko gue ilaaang!" Akashi tereak-tereak gaje di gym Rakuzan. Seisi tim basket termasuk sang pelatih, Shirogane Eiji, cuma bisa cengo di tempat.

"Lu kenapa, Shi?" tanya Hayama. "Obat lu lagi abis?"

"Teko antik kesayangan gue ilang, bro!" jawab Akashi. "Alamakkk... apa kata bokap gue nanti?! Bisa-bisa gue dikepret trus dibuang ke kutub utara!"

"Yak elah, gitu aja kok repot." Hayama _sweatdrop._ "Kalo teko ilang, tinggal beli lagi di pasar loak."

"Duitnya darimana, bro?!" Akashi tereak tepat di telinga Hayama. Yang diteriakin langsung ngorek-ngorek telinga.

"Akhir-akhir ini, sering terjadi kasus pencurian, ya." sahut Nebuya. "Tapi anehnya, si maling cuma ngincer rumah Kiseki no Sedai dan nyolong barang-barang sepele macam kolor."

"HAAH?! SERIUS LOE?!" tereak Hayama cs.

"Iya, gua serius. Buktinya aja si Kuroko kehilangan 1 lusin kolor Doraemonnya."

Akashi, Mibuchi, dan Hayama langsung gubrak massal sementara Mayuzumi tetap santai sambil ngebaca _light novel_ nya.

* * *

 _ **Seminggu kemudian...**_

"Kolor Donal Bebek sama boneka minionku hilang-ssu!"

"Majalah Mai-chanku juga!"

"Kolor Doraemonku juga."

"Hoi, hoi, hoi." Akashi menengahi sohib-sohibnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Barang-barang kami hilang!/-ssu!/-nanodayo!" teriak Kisedai. (minus Akashi)

"Santai aja, bro! Nggak usah pake acara tereak-tereak!" balas Akashi. "Gua juga kemalingan! Si maling ngambil teko antik harga selangit plus kolor Tom and Jerry kesayangan gua!"

"Eeeh?! Akashicchi kehilangan kolor juga-ssu?!" Kise langsung heboh.

"Rata-rata orang disini pada kehilangan kolor kecuali Murasakibara-kun sama Aomine-kun." Sahut Kuroko.

"Kalo aku, sih, kehilangan boxer." Ujar Midorima.

"SAMA AJA, OON!" Midorima langsung diamuk massa.

"Sebenarnya buat apa, sih, tuh maling nyolong barang-barang kita?" tanya Aomine frustasi.

"Nyam... mungkin buat diloakin... nyam." Jawab Murasakibara sambil ngunyah pocky.

"Diloakin?! Kalo fansku tahu gimana-ssu? Kan malu!" seru Kise.

"Kan, cuma perkiraan."

"Gue punya usul." Midorima buka suara. "Gimana kalo malam ini kita tangkap malingnya? Mumpung lagi libur."

"Tapi mau nginep dimana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Di rumah Ryouta saja." Jawab Akashi. "Mungkin aja malingnya mau nyatroni rumahnya dua kali."

"Jahat amat lu jadi temen, Akashicchi." Sahut Kise.

"Biarin."

* * *

Malam harinya, keenam cowok kece badai ini menginap di rumah Kise. Saat ini, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 tetapi tidak ada yang tidur karena mereka ingin menangkap maling yang telah mengambil barang-barang kesayangan mereka.

Tik... tik... tik...

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 23.40 dan si maling belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Tap... tap... tap...

Di balik kegelapan, terlihat sosok item-item lagi manjetin lemari barang koleksi di ruang keluarga dan berusaha meraih boneka yang ada diatasnya.

"Itu malingnya." Bisik Akashi.

"Tangkep, nyok!" sahut Aomine.

"Yoook!" keenam cowok unyu tersebut langsung berjalan mengendap-endap sosok hitam tersebut daaan...

PRAAANG! BAK! BIK! BUK! BUAAGH! KROMPYANG! DUKK! CIT... CIT... CIT... MEOOONG!

Seisi rumah Kise langsung terbangun akibat bunyi-bunyi berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh anak bungsu mereka bareng sohib-sohib sarapnya.

"Ryouta! Apa yang... Ya ampunnn!" Ibu Kise kaget pake banget pas ngeliat pelaku pencurian yang diketahui bernama Haizaki Shougo yang udah bonyok akibat dikeroyok oleh Kise cs.

"Kamu apain tuh maling?" tanya Kise Rika, kakak kedua Kise Ryouta.

"Kami menggebukinya-ssu." Jawab Kise santai. Rika langsung gali kubur. (?)

"Ryou-chan, jangan kebiasaan main hakim sendiri." Ujar Kise Manami, kakak Kise yang lain sambil menjentik dahi adiknya. "Kasihan malingnya. Kalo ngomong baik-baik, kan, langsung beres masalahnya."

"Abisnya kami kesal-ssu!" balas Kise. "Shougo-san bener-bener nggak tau diri-ssu! Masa kolor Donal Bebek sama boneka minion yang dikasih nyokap diambilnya? Mana temen-temen yang laen pada kemalingan pula!"

"Udah, makan dulu sana, ada mi ayam spesial, tuh." Lerai Ayah Kise.

"Ayaaaah!" pekik Kise sambil memukul pelan perut sang Ayah.

"Hahaha, Ayah cuma bercanda, kok." Ayah Kise terkekeh. "Tahan dulu malingnya. Biar Ayah telepon polisi."

Ayah Kise menghubungi polisi sementara Kise dan Kuroko ngebungkus tubuh Haizaki pake sprei gambar minion Kise yang baunya ajaib bener sampe bisa bikin pingsan, men! Selain itu, Kise yang keknya masih kesel sama rivalnya semasa SMP itu langsung ngejejalin mulut Haizaki pake kolor Spongebob yang nggak tau dapetnya dari mana.

"Oi Kise, apa si Jaki nggak bakalan mati elu sumpal pake kolor?" tanya Aomine.

"Syukur syukur kalo masih idup. Kalo mati yaaa tinggal kubur aja." Jawab Kise. Aomine langsung _sweatdrop._

Tak lama kemudian, polisi mendatangi kediaman keluarga Kise dan langsung membawa Haizaki yang udah kayak lontong motif minion untuk ditahan di kantor polisi. Dengan ini, kasus pencurian nggak elit yang menimpa anak-anak kisedai pun berakhir. Trus, gimana nasib barang-barang Kuroko cs yang digasak sama Haizaki? Tenang aja, barang-barang mereka nggak berakhir di pasar loak, kok. Hehehe.

~ End ~

 **Gimana cerita kriminal ala Yukira kali ini? Gokilkah? Atau gila banget? Hehehe, Yukira terinspirasi buat bikin fanfic ini gara-gara pernah nonton redaksiana dimana ada kasus orang yang nyuri isi kos-kosan sampe ketangkep sama polisi. Dunia emang aneh, ya, readers. Biasanya orang-orang nyuri barang-barang berharga, yang ini nggak, yang dimalingnya malah karpet, kipas angin, de el el-lah!**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
